Cuentos para dormir
by nickrivers
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas sobre diversos personajes, hoy: Mi duda existencial. Kiki/Saori/Shunrei/Seika/Fleya/June
1. Chapter 1 Fatídico día

_**Personajes: **__Shiryu/Shunrei_

**Fatídico Día**

Hundió nuevamente su cabeza entre sus manos, refregó sus ojos que ya estaban rojos, su larga cabellera negra caía como una cortina por los lados de su masculino rostro mientras permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar desde hacía tres horas.

Es solo que se culpaba así mismo, lo debió prever y sin embargo no fue así, no pudo ayudarla. Ella tan hermosa, tan alegre, su hermosa pelinegra de ojos como esmeraldas, su amiga, su hermana, Shunrei. Golpeó con su puño cerrado la mesa de madera de roble delante de él logrando quebrarla.

-Fue mi culpa- sollozó-Perdóname Shunrei te fallé.

Es que así de simple le caballero del dragón se sentía culpable, porque por su causa en primer lugar había viajado, por su causa fue a aquel sitio. Sacudió su cabeza aún quedaba mucho que hacer, arreglos, hablar con su maestro, eso si dolía.

-No puedo lamentarme- se dijo para sí mientras se ponía de pie. -Debo hacerlo por ti.-

Se incorporó y camino hacia unas bolsas que descansaban en el muro las tomó y echó un vistazo.

-Rubia, morocha, pelirroja…. Que ella decida-

Salió del cuarto con sus ojos verdes algo apagados, porque la culpa los opacaba.

-Si tan solo te hubiese dicho…. Que el producto para alaciar el cabello se deja solo una hora y no dos…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer pero él las limpio.-Ahora estas calva… pero no importa ya he comprado tus pelucas-

**Fin**

**N/A: Hola heme aquí en este loco emprendiendo, bueno la idea es hacer una serie de drabbles y viñetas de distintos personajes… disfruten.**

**Nick Rivers**


	2. Chapter 2 Dulces rusos

_**Personajes: **__Hyoga/Freya/Shun_

**Dulces rusos**

Shun caminaba alegre por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Hyoga de acuerdo a sus cálculos el joven ruso debía ya haber llegado con la sacerdotisa hacia un rato ya y aún no tenía noticas de ellos. Llegó a la gran puerta de madera y se dispuso a tocar, pero antes de hacerlo oyó ruidos provenientes dentro y como el pequeño Shun también tiene uno pequeño dentro, llamado conciencia y sentido común, creyó conveniente no interrumpir.

-Ay es enorme- exclamó una voz femenina, deteniendo el paso del japonés abruptamente.

-Te lo dije- respondió la inconfundible voz del Cisne con aires de grandeza.

-Con razón me dolió- ante el comentario el peliverde comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero lejos de moverse de la entrada siguió allí parado.

-Te dije que te relajes hermosa-

-No pude, es que quería sentirlo ya- respondió la sacerdotisa, los colores se subieron al joven Andrómeda.

-Eres insaciable, luego se lo pedirás también a los muchachos y eso quiero verlo- dijo Hyoga suspirando, la cara de horror de Shun era aún peor que la que puso en su primer enfrentamiento ante su hermano y los caballeros negros. No creyó jamás que fueran ese tipo de parejas, no los juzgaba pero la idea lo sacudió moralmente al igual que al pequeño Shun en él.

Tan shockeado estaba que jamás oyó los pasos que se acercaban a él, la puerta se abrió repentinamente para dejar ver a un asustado Shun parado en medio del pasillo y a dos jóvenes rubios muy vestidos del otro.

-Hola Shun, hola- se acercó amablemente Freya, pero el muchacho se echó hacia atrás desconfiado y confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? Salúdala y te daremos una sorpresita- riendo el ruso.-¿A él primero no Freya?- interrogó mirándola sonriendo de lado mientras la chica reía coqueta.

-¡Depravados!- gritó el bronce saliendo corriendo del lugar como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- interrogó confundida la chica

-No sé al parecer no quiere dulces rusos, qué lástima es tan gracioso ver a la gente ver morder la coraza para llegar al chicle.- dijo Hyoga sonriendo inocentemente.-Yo quería ver a los muchachos cuando le pidieras que los pelen-

-Son tan deliciosos…-

-Oye ¿cómo está tu dedo?- interrogó el Cisne.

-Bien pero que astilla gigante se me metió al tratar de abrir esta caja.-

-Lo sé, pero te dolió más porque te tensaste, debiste relajarte.- la regañaba dulcemente el chico.

**Bien pasaje del fic "lo que dejamos atrás" la verdad no podía dejar afuera a este trío…. Ya estoy preparando otras locuritas para mostrarles.**

**Mua, saludos**

**Nick Rivers**


	3. Chapter 3 Dime con quien andas

_**Personajes: **__Saori/June/Shunrei/Seika/Freya_

**Dime con quién andas y te diré… que orientación sexual tienes**

Cinco mujeres se encontraban tomando el té a la hora de siempre en la cocina de la gran mansión, es que era sencillo esa cita era obligatoria, puesto que con cinco féminas juntas ningún hombre se acercaba 10 km a la redonda mucho menos con ellas y podían tratar libremente los temas que las inquietaban y había uno más recurrente que otro en las últimas reuniones.

-Les digo chicas, ni siquiera me miró- vociferó molesta la hermosa pelinegra que comúnmente era tímida y bastante reservada, eso cambió cuando luego de compartir el mismo techo con cierto caballero del Dragón hace algunos meses éste aún no le tocaba un pelo. –Pasé prácticamente desnuda por su cuarto y lo único que conseguí es "toma Shunrei vas a enfermarte" – dijo imitando la voz del pelinegro. –Me dio su maldita chaqueta.- finalizó sacando de una bolsa la chaqueta.

-Tal vez es así como…- intentaba opinar Freya. –Como un voto de castidad, si es así lo lamento, aunque a mi Hyoga tampoco me presta mucha atención…-

-Ehhh- la pelilila se había quedado pensativa hace rato.

-Shun menos, hasta últimamente pasa todo su tiempo con los chicos, como si no quisiera verme.- suspiró la hermosa amazona rubia al tiempo que endulzaba su té.

-Ehhhhh- Saori continuaba.

-Ni yo veo a mi hermano y digo estuvimos separados algún tiempo…- se quejó la hermosa pelirroja.

-Ehhhh…- en ese momento todas se fijaron en su amiga que no había emitido otro sonido más que ese "eehh".

-¿Saori?- la llamaron algo perturbadas, comúnmente era la que mas hablaba.

-Ehhhh… ¿saben que esa chaqueta es de Ikki?- menciono respecto a la que Shunrei sacó de su bolso.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué hacia Shiryu con la chaqueta de Ikki en su cuarto?- continuó la pelilila.

-No se…- la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros.

-Dios- gritó Freya llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza. -¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿La chaqueta?- de acuerdo June estaba perdida.

-No, chicas es que ¿no lo ven?- insistió la rubia.

-¿A Ikki?- está bien June ya no intentará participar.

-No, pasan tiempo juntos, ni nos miran, hay pertenencias de ellos en otros cuartos.- comenzó la sacerdotisa -los chicos son MUY gays- sentenció al fin.

Como si hubiesen descubierto que Hugh Jackman tiene las mejores nalgas de Hollywood las cinco quedaron boquiabiertas, cada uno rememoraba momentos de dudosa procedencia junto a sus caballeros respectivos siempre terminando en lo mismo: todos son gays.

-Era obvio- suspiro Saori.-Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, sea entrenando, luchando, entrenando, comiendo…. Dios, son gays- sentencio todas asintieron sintiéndose un poco aliviadas de saber que no eran ellas el problema sino la orientación sexual elegida.

-Ahora entiendo, ese afán por encerrarse y jugar a la Play o la Wii eran excusas para estar juntos- dedujo más calmada Seika recordando que hacía dos noches los chicos se encerraron en el cuarto de su hermano y no salieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

El silencio las invadió mientras seguían comienzo, hasta que alguien se animó a romper el hielo.

-¿Y quién será pasivo y quién activo?- soltó Saori con una inocencia nata. –Digo activo el que va detrás, agarra el cabello, y el pasivo el que le agarran del cabello, araña la pared, muerde la almohada, sacude la cómoda…- ¿entendieron?

-Mhhh… debe haber uno activo por excelencia- opinó Freya mientras jugaba con sus mechones rubios.

-Ikki- dijeron al unísono, definitivamente sí, ese hombre era activo.

-¿Y uno versátil?- opinó Shunrei.

-Hyoga es versátil.- comenzó Saori. –Se adapta tanto al frio como al calor.- todas asintieron enérgicamente, para decepción de la princesa de Asgard.

-Shun…- dijo con un hilo de voz June.- ay odio admitirlo, pero lo veo como más dócil.- suavizó la frase.

-Pasivo- susurró Seika con su boca fruncida en un gesto de comparecencia.

-¿Y Shiryu?- alarmada la joven china.

-Ehhhh- de nuevo Saori. –Tiene el cabello largo linda, se lo agarran…- explicó al tiempo que June se ponía junto a ella frunciendo su boca y asintiendo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la mansión, bastante alejado del grupo de mujeres pensantes de la era 2010, cinco muchachos se encontraban juntos, vestidos e invirtiendo su tiempo en una competencia de Play 3 que era mortal.

-Yo no sé qué le pasa a Shunrei.- soltó de repente el pelinegro.- El otro día pareciera ser que su ropa se encogió en la secadora, creo que no la sabe usar y se paseó por la mansión con su ropita encogida.-

-¿Y?- de acuerdo Hyoga jamás veía inconveniente en nada.

-Y- recalcó el dragón- la vi mientras yo salía de mi cuarto y le ofrecí taparla con una chaqueta, que por cierto Ikki es esa chaqueta tuya que usamos para arropar al perro cuando se moja espero no te moleste-

-Um- obtuvo como respuesta.

-Y se enojó, ¿pueden creerlo?- indignado Shiryu.-En vez de agradecérmelo. No se metiéndose en mi cama.-

-Le pusiste la chaqueta del perro- explicó el peliverde al tiempo que con un joystick golpeaba a Seiya. –Te dije que los naranjas son Holanda no Japón, deja de decir que llevarás a nuestro equipo a la gloria-

-Chicos- interrumpió un pensante joven ruso. -¿No creen que las chicas pasan así como mucho tiempo juntas?, digo Freya ni me presta atención.-

-A mi June menos, es como si fuera invisible…-

-Saori está siempre ocupada, solo me habla cuando la secuestran- alegó el caballero del Pegaso.

-Um- Ikki de nuevo.

-Chicos ¿cómo no lo vimos antes?- Y como si Shun hubiese descubierto que Dohko y el maestro Roshi son primos, se hizo la luz. –¡Las chicas tienen a otros!- vociferó molesto.

-Creí que dirías que les gustaban las mujeres, lo cual por mi está bien- de nuevo Ikki, ¿no es un bombón?

-¿Quién podría sacar conclusiones tan ridículas?-

-Debemos recuperarlas- gritó decidido Seiya. –Luego de este partido, hagan sus apuestas….-

Y así una tarde normal en la adorable Mansión Kido.

**Hola! De acuerdo, viñeta estúpida! Perdón por la demora y no subir antes, es que ando preparando una serie one shots de algunas series entre ellas Saint Seiya y me lleva algo de tiempo.**

**Les mando un gran saludo y por si acaso les deseo unas MUY FELICICES FIESTAS! **

**Nick… de Argentina con amor.**


	4. Chapter 4 Material peligroso de Cocina

_**Personajes: **__Saori/Ikki_

**Material peligroso de cocina**

El nuevo pasatiempo de Saori era claro: la cocina, desde que los días se tornaron monótonos en lo que la gente normal llama "vacaciones" ella sintió la necesidad de mantenerse ocupada, a pesar de las réplicas de sus amigos y de que varias veces mencionaran la palabra "descanso" ella no lo comprendía por lo que ese día estaba encerrada en su cocina, haría su especialidad: cangrejo al pimiento.

Todos los ingredientes estaban frente a ella, y comenzó presurosa. No pasó mucho cuando cierto peliazul, conocido por su indiferencia entró en la cocina, al ver el espectáculo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de mofa, es decir era irónico ver a la pulcra y reluciente Saori Kido de ropa casual holgada, un delantal de por sí ridículo y su cabello atado en una alta coleta, estaba sumida en sus tareas al tiempo que se acercó a ella.

-Hola- saludó con voz profunda haciendo que la chica eleve su azul mirada hacia él y le sonriera.

-Hola Ikki- respondió risueña mientras sacaba de una olla gigante de agua hirviendo unos bichos realmente feos, que de alguna manera curiosa le recordaban a DM. –Estoy cocinando- exclamó feliz, el caballero no puedo evitar sentir pena por el pobre conejillo de indias que probaría aquél plato.

-¿Y qué es?- soltó con evidente cara de asco.

-Cangrejo al pimiento- respondió la cocinera.

-Ah- de ahí la comparación con el caballero dorado de cáncer. -¿Los demás?-

-Salieron, así estaremos tu y yo en la cena de esta noche.- no pudo evitar maldecir a todos, aunque él tampoco comería, ni loco lo haría, era una demente y lo sabía tal vez había confundido el cilantro con cianuro o algo así.

-Adoro este plato- comenzó a hablar la pelilila cosa que hacia seguido, pudo haberse puesto de pie y salido de allí, pero estaba demasiado cómodo y además el refresco helado en su mano reposaba sobre la mesa desayunador que dividía el lugar donde la pelilila cocinaba de donde él se sentaba dejándolo poder ver todo lo que la chica hacia, por lo menos era cierto control que no haga volar el lugar por una fuga de gas.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta?- el caballero levantó solo las cejas, no gastaría su voz, ella continuo risueña con una cara de niña peculiar- Adoro chuparlos- de acuerdo ante ese comentario logró que el peliazul dirija su mirada hacia la chica clavándola. –Me encanta chuparlos y en especial la cabeza, es de lo mejor.- en la mente del caballero la imagen más perversa y graciosa se fue dibujando y con ella una pequeña sonrisa cínica, sin percatarse de esto la mujer continuo. –El jugo es lo mejor, lo succiono y lo trago, Tatsumi dice que eso no es de damitas, pero yo lo hago igual- explicaba ante la mirada del Fénix que solo intentaba contener su risa, cada vez menos silenciosa.- Yo sé que todas lo hacen, pero claro esperan a no estar en público, a mi me gusta succionarlo y lamerlo sin importar quien este, puedo enseñarte como Ikki, si gustas- ofreció sonriente.

De acuerdo en este punto el caballero estalló en risa cayendo literalmente al suelo tomando su estomago.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Ikki?- interrogó con molestia.

-Te…- las carcajadas le dificultaban el habla. - ¿Te estás escuchando hablar?- puso decir por fin secando una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba de su ojo. –Todo lo que dijiste…. – comenzó a reí de nuevo. La pelilila solo lo miraba con un puchero, estaba molesta, pero luego comenzó a rememorar sus palabras, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

-Mira Saori- la llamó Ikki.- Por haberme alegrado el día y darme material de masturbación para un mes, te ayudaré con esto- ofreció sonriente.

-¿Material… de qué?-

-Nada, nada, a ver dime que hago….- dijo mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Toma la cabeza con cuidado y rocíala con manteca…-

-Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-Ikki!-

**Fin**

**N/A: Hola a todos! Bueno tardé lo sé, es que la inspiración se perdió por ahí y la encontré hoy mientras hacía las compras en el mercado, la verdad se me acaba de ocurrir esto después de verme disfrutar un helado en una vidriera, cuestión que tuve que disimular puesto que hasta mi papá me miraba raro, así que dije… mmhhh podría hacerlo, y acá esta recién salido del horno para ustedes!**

**Los invito a darse una vuelta por otra loca historia mía llamada "Subasta de Solteros" esta vez usando como mis conejillos de indias a algunos dorados.**

**Les mando un abrazo a todos y felices reyes!**

**Nick Rivers**


	5. Chapter 5 Mi duda existencial

_**Personajes: **__Kiki, Saori, Seika, Shunrei, June y Fleya. _

**Mi duda existencial**

Y la tarde caía en su esplendor adornando el cielo de un hermoso matiz anaranjado, los pájaros cantaban en sus nidos y la brisa primaveral sacudía los cabellos rojizos del pequeño sentado en la banca. Para él era nuevo estar lejos de su tierra, el Santuario, donde su maestro y gran amigo Mu de Aries vivía, hacia un tiempo había llegado a Japón, junto con un grupo de los caballeros dorados, pero aunque Milo fuera más simpático que el resto, no caía con esa suerte del lado de Camus, que insistía en dormir con aire acondicionado, Saga, y todos sus alter egos y Shaka, quien no abría sus ojos hace días.

Suspiró de nuevo y se puso de pie, metió sus manos en el bolsillo y caminó hacia dentro de la mansión que se alzaba a lo lejos.

-Nadie quiere responderme….-

Y es que como todo jovencito que despierta a la vida, el pequeño Kiki tenía dudas, dudas que alguna vez para todos fueron existenciales, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Hacia dónde vamos? ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? ¿Por qué Afrodita corretea medio desnudo por la casa de Cáncer?, en fin. Como niño bueno no fue a buscar información por ahí, no, preguntó, solo que Mu ni bien fue planteada la inquietud lo mandó de viaje al mismo Japón.

Dentro de la amplia cocina de la Mansión Kido, el mismo grupo de mujeres que siempre se junta a tomar el té coincidían hoy también, sincronizando además sus ciclos menstruales, cuestión bastante peligrosa para cualquier espécimen del sexo masculino que se encontrara allí. Y así fue que Seika, que traía un gran cuchillo de filo en su mano rebanaba pastel, Fleya endulzaba su te, June ponía leche al café, Shunrei ginebra al de ella y una distendida Saori devoraba todo lo que fuera de chocolate a su paso.

-Ay chicas, les digo, esto de ser "las mujeres" de la historia no esta tan mal, el que se vayan a guerras Santas nos deja mucho tiempo libre.- acotaba Shunrei luego del tercer vaso de café…. Con ginebra.

-Hablas por ti linda, a mi me secuestran- ¿tengo que especificarlo? Ok, dijo Saori.

-Es mejor eso a estar en una isla donde la doncella principal fue sacrificada, esperando que cierta armadura rosa sea tuya, pero no, se la tienen que dar al peliverde .- decía June mientras lamia los bigotes de leche.

Todos estaban sumidas en su tarea, cuando la frágil, inocente, alegre, y confundida figurita de un niño, sexo masculino, ingresaba.

-Hola Kiki.- saludaron al unísono, siendo el joven el que respondía con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento entre Seika y June.

-Hola señoritas.- soltó tímidamente, y es que estar rodeado de mujeres no le ocurría demasiado, menos unas que vistieran tan…. Provocativamente, ya que de un tiempo a la fecha el destape femenino en la mansión trajo dolores de cabeza, muchas citas, hombres indeseados y caballeros recelosos.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeño? Díselo a la tía Seika.- lo empujo la chica de hermosos cabellos rojizos mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda y el cuchillo delante de la cara del pequeño lemuriano.

-Ehhh…. Nada…..- y es que se sentía intimidado, ¿por el cuchillo? No, por Seika.

-Ay el pequeño Kiki tiene un problema.- dijo Fleya mientras tomaba ella el cuchillo para raspar la madera del muñeco vudú que estaba haciendo de cierto caballero del cisne, ante los ojos de un estupefacto niño. –Cuéntanos nene…-

-Si, Kiki, es bueno expresar lo que uno siente.- animó Shunrei mientras levantaba el vaso de Ginebra y lo empinaba.

-Tu como que no lo haces…- opinión de Saori en un susurro imperceptible.

-Habla Kiki, no ves que no hay chismes desde la semana pasada cuando Shun encontró a Saga correteando a una mucama.- la voz sensata y bastante chillona de June se alzaba, es que estaba con catarro.

-Es que, no es un problema, no me pasa nada… es que yo….-

-Anda.- lo empujó la amazona.

-Ya- apoyó la hermana recuperada.

-Dilo.- ordenó la china.

-Soy tu diosa no me ocultes nada o arderas junto con Hades que oportunamente matamos dejando a Shun entero.-

El niño suspiró una y otra vez hasta que reunió las fuerzas.

-Es una inquietud que tengo, es sobre….- le era difícil hablar pero las miradas comprensivas de las chicas estaban sobre él.- es sobre cuando dos personas están juntas…- admitió agachando su cabeza y juntando sus dedos índices hasta que los "awwwwwww" o "que tiernooo" no se hicieron esperar.

-Kiki pregunta lo que sea.- la mano comprensiva de la sacerdotisa de Asgard tomó la suya. –No debes sentir pena, todos tenemos nuestras dudas.-

El niño se relajó de repente dejando que las ideas se formulen en su cabeza.

-Es que yo…. Es que no sé, sé algo de la dinámica entre ellos, pero cuando uno quiere, ya saben… .- admitió sonrojado. – cómo dar un paso más….-

Todos comprendieron el problema, el niño quería saber cómo se llegaba a tener sexo y es que es normal a su edad, todos se miraron cómplices entendiendo cómo seguir con la charla.

-Con el casamiento.- las palabras salieron de la boca de June como catarata y dejaron a todas muy pensativas y con alguna risita.- ¿Qué? Así me dijeron que se hace, te casas y ya….- se defendió la inocente y pura, no tanto lo último, pero sí inocente amazona.

-Bueno.- la palabra había sido tomada por una más calmada Saori.- digamos que eso sucede cuando dos personas…..-

-Tres a veces- fue interrumpida por la mayor.

-¡Seika!- la regañó la pelilila retomando su charla.- cuando dos…. a veces más personas, pero regularmente son dos- aclaró levantando dos dedos. -están preparados porque sienten un mutuo afecto….-

-O ganas.- interrumpió de nuevo.

-Zeus,¡ Seika! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?-

-Pero…- la mirada afligida del niño se alzó.- ¿de qué hablan?¿ Es que no sería mejor hacerlo solo o tal vez no hacer nada por algún tiempo? -

-Ahhh el nene habla del tantrismo- exclamo la rubia amazona sonriente.

-Tantra, June- corrigió la chinita.- Yo te recomiendo que no pases mucho sin tener "algo" de acción, si no sería patético.- dijo haciendo el dibujo de las comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo?- interrogó un completamente perdido Kiki.

-Bueno Kiki, digamos que si hace mucho no lo haces con alguien, será bueno tener uno o dos round contigo mismo.- la palabra sabia de la diosa se alzaba.- de lo contrario serán los 20 segundos más patéticos de tu vida.-

-Para ella frustrante, pero para ti patético y del ridículo no se vuelve.- advirtió Fleur acercándose peligrosamente al niño con el muñeco vudú en su mano.

-No entiendo….- negó en preadolescente.

-Mira Kiki es como hacer un gol de mitad de cancha, digo estas solo tú y el arquero, tu pateas y….. El balón no llega.- aplausos para la chinita, se lucio!

-Oh…-

-Además, - retomo Saori.- es una muestra de afecto.-

-O ganas.- Seika de nuevo.

-O ganas como dice Seika, pero…. Siempre con responsabilidad.- remarcó la pelilila.

-Si, si, nada de proponer en la primer charla objetos raros que son geniales, pero no para la primera cita.- apoyaba la siempre risueña sacerdotisa de Asgard.

-¿Por qué no?- interrogó….. Shunrei ante la mirada atónita del grupo. –Iré por mas te….-

-Luego jamás de los jamases, dejes que ella pague el hotel…- consejo sabio de June mientras untaba una tostada.

-¿Hot…. El?-

-Si Kiki hotel, la habitación donde hacemos cositas pecaminosas para que luego Atena te perdone.- se alzó en palmas la misma rubia.

-Atena te perdona lindo.- se apresuro a decir Saori.

-No, no… esperen, hay que instruirlo.- volvió la pelinegra a ingresar con la tetera. -hay más cosas que los hombres no comprenden, digo avisa cuando tu estés por llegar a ver a Zeus si ella tiene su rostro cerca de tu tesorito.-

-¿Por qué?- confusa la rubia del país de hielo.

-Para llegar a cerrar los ojos ¿para qué más? Es que los hombres no avisan…- se apresuró a explicar una acalorada Seika, se ve que le pasó muy seguido.

-¿Tesorito? Eso lo tenemos las mujeres… no los hombres.- intentaba comprender June.

-Los hombres también.- un convencido Kiki volvía a la carga, aunque no muy seguro de lo que se hablaba en ese cuarto.

-¿Si? No creí que lo consideraran tesorito…- ahora la sorprendidas eran las chicas, a excepción de la pelinegra que volvía al ataque con Vodka.

-Sí, al menos Shaka aun lo tiene…- pensativo el pequeño lemuriano.

-Shaka es V – I – R –G –E –N?- deletreo una MUY sorprendida Seika.

-Noooooo- exclamo una MUY segura Saori….?

-Sí, tiene el tesoro del cielo…. Ustedes están hablando de tesoros y de Zeus, eso está en el cielo…. Y yo….- explicaba el pequeño.

Ya las chica no lo oían es que la ternura las inundó y ¡de que manera! Si quedaban los hombres puros, esos que no hace falta hacer muñecos vudús para quemarlos, o ponerles ginebra a escondidas o ser secuestrada para que te noten o estar desaparecida por varios años, ni usar el hecho de estar en playa paradisiaca para ponerte un bikini diminuto que se meterá en zonas que jamás creíste que pudieran doler tanto.

Y la tarde terminó y un renovado Kiki se alzó por los pasillos, fue en busca de una respuesta, pero recibió muchas lecciones el día de hoy, comprendió entonces que todos tenían el tesoro del cielo, no solo Shaka, pero no quería decírselo para no afligirlo, nunca debía invitar a una chica a jugar un partido de futbol porque si el balón no llegaba hasta el arco la chica se sentiría frustrada, pero si lo hacía no tendría que ser mas de dos participantes, porque al parecer las mujeres no les gusta la competencia, jamás debía traer otros objetos que no sean el balón puesto que se asustan, para luego dejarlas en un hotel para que hagan la cosa pecaminosa, que Atena perdona, y pagarles el cuarto. Siempre avisar cuando esté a punto de ver a Zeus, o sea a punto de morir, cosa que seguro los chicos de bronce hacían seguido.

Sobre su inquietud, ya estaba resuelta si quería comprar un perro debía casarse con Mu antes.

**Fin**

**Hola a todos! Acá de vuelta con mis locuras, pobre niño dónde fue a caer ¿no? ¿y nuestros héroes? Calculo que en algún cuarto jugando video juegos.**

**Saludos, espero les haya gustado!**

**Nick Rivers.**


End file.
